About Time
by hmschelsie
Summary: Mrs. Patmore's reaction to the Chelsie engagement. Prompt by tumblr user: the-queen-approves


**Author Notes:** _This is my very first fic. If you have any notes or tips, please review. Thank you so much xx_

* * *

"It's 6 o' clock" Mrs. Hughes heard, but she had been awake for at least two hours. Truth be told, she hadn't slept much these past couple of night. She kept replaying that glorious moment over and over in her mind, with an impish grin on her lips, her teeth biting on the bottom one. "I'm asking you to marry me". Did that really happen? Mr. Charles Carson, all propriety and duty, had asked her to marry him. No one knows of course, she daren't tell anyone. They agreed to leave it till after the festivities, then they would tell both families - upstairs and down; for they were all the family they've got. However she was fit to burst. She was sure Daisy had caught her smiling to herself on a couple of occasions, although, bless her heart, she never said a word. That girl is going to go far in life, maybe not in service, but there's a whole life ahead of her. She just had to tell someone, and only one person would do.

"Mrs. Patmore, have you got a minute?" The words spilled out of her mouth before she could stop herself. The cook looked up from the dough she was folding for the night's chicken pie to her friend. She knew from the look in her eyes that something was on the formidable housekeeper's mind. Her heart skipped a beat. The last time Mrs. Patmore saw that look on her friend's face was when she had her cancer scare. Could it be? No, no, surely she's the picture of health. No god would put the poor woman through that heartache again, right? "Daisy, take over here for a minute will you." Daisy dutifully gave her signature "Yes, Mrs. Patmore" reply. "I'm all yours, Mrs. Hughes". Mrs. Hughes led the cook to her sitting room and offered her a seat. As she stood before her, wringing her hands, her words failed her.

"Well spit it out Mrs. Hughes, we're both busy women" Mrs. Patmore finally uttered after what seemed like an eternity of silence. Mrs. Hughes let out a quick giggle, "truth be told Mrs. Patmore, I can't seem to find the words to tell you." The cook tried to make her friend feel more at ease. She grabbed the housekeeper's hand in her's and said, "Let me find them for you. It's back isn't it? You've found another lump. But don't you worry, I swear I .." The housekeeper's laugh stopped her mid-sentence. "This isn't a laughing matter, Mrs. Hughes" Mrs. Patmore fumed, turning as red as the tomatoes Daisy was chopping. "I don't want to lose you". When Mrs. Hughes saw the sorrow in her friend's eyes she couldn't do anything but squeeze the hand she'd been clutching for the past few minutes. "My dear Mrs. Patmore, you don't have to worry about losing me. Although, you might have to start sharing me," Mrs. Hughes finally managed to utter between her giggles. "Eh, what are you on about?" said Mrs. Patmore as she set down again. Mrs. Hughes took a deep breath and finally said what she's been wanting to say for the past two days. "On Christmas Eve, when we were singing carols upstairs, Mr. Carson took me downstairs for a private chat. He told me that he had bought the cottage we'd been looking at, and despite the fact I had no money, he put it on both our names" Mrs. Patmore's eyes widened with disbelief, "Never would have expected that of old Mr. Carson, but then again, he's always had a soft spot for you, hasn't he?"

"He's got more than a soft spot for me apparently," Mrs. Hughes braced herself for her big reveal "because, he's asked me to marry him, and I've accepted".

There was a deafening silence that filled the room.

"Well say something, please" Mrs. Hughes practically begged.

Mrs. Patmore looked at her friend square in the eyes and said "About bloody time and all" before bursting into a fit of giggles. Mrs. Hughes let out the breath she'd been holding for what seemed like ages and joined with her friend's laughter. "I'm so glad for you, I've been waiting for this news for years!" she continued, "You both are made for each other. I wish you all the luck in the world and more." "Thank you so much for that Mrs. Patmore" Mrs. Hughes said as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "your support means the world to me." Mrs. Patmore squeezed her friend's hand again, "Of course I'll support you, you daft beggar. No other being with a heart and eyes wouldn't. Now, I'd better get back to my pie or we'll be eating or fingernails for supper". As Mrs. Patmore moved to open the door, she felt the housekeeper's hand on her shoulder.

"No one else knows. We're going to tell them after the festivities" Mrs. Hughes said.

"Your secret is safe with me" Mrs. Patmore replied, as she turned the doorknob to head to the kitchen. She stopped for a moment and smiled.

"I must remember to write to Ms. O' Brien." She said to the bride to be.

"She owes me a shilling". With that she was out the door before the housekeeper could even utter a word.


End file.
